1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns combinations of amido peroxycarboxylic acids and fatty amide substituted sugars that provide enhanced bleaching performance.
2. The Related Art
Amido peroxycarboxylic acids have in the last several years been recognized as effective bleaching agents. They can be delivered from powdered formulations but are particularly useful in a liquids context. Most peracids relatively rapidly decompose over time when stored in water. Aqueous solutions of surfactants cause even greater solubilization of peracids and hence promote faster decomposition. By contrast, both the insolubility and structural chemistry of the amido peroxycarboxylic acids allow them to be suspended in aqueous liquids for relatively long storage periods without decomposition. Half-lives in surfactant solutions, even at the relatively elevated temperature of 40.degree. C., are at least 15 days, and often at least 30 days.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,904 (Sankey) and co-pending application Ser. No. 07/860,828, filed Mar. 31, 1992 (Coope et al.) describe the synthesis and stabilization of the amido peroxycarboxylic acids in surfactant-structured liquids. A great variety of surfactants were said to be useful in formulating the liquids to achieve suspension and, impliedly, detergency activity. Other than suspension, the literature has not indicated any other property that could be enhanced through peracid-surfactant interaction.
An important consideration in formulating a cleaning or detergent composition is to ensure that the active components are compatible with one another. Indeed, formulations are sought wherein the active components not only function for their intended effect but may even enhance the effect of other actives. For instance, it would be desirable to identify surfactants that could enhance the bleaching activity of peracids.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bleach composition containing a peracid whose activity could be enhanced through the presence of a surfactant.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bleach composition containing a peracid that is storage stable in a surfactant-structured liquid.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bleach composition that includes environmentally friendly, biodegradable components.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent from consideration of the following summary, detailed description and examples.